This invention relates to solution formulations of moxifloxacin and dexamethasone phosphate suitable for topical administration to the eye or ear.
Moxifloxacin is a known antibiotic compound. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,990,517 and 5,607,942. A topically administrable ophthalmic solution containing moxifloxacin is commercially available as VIGAMOX® (moxifloxacin HCl ophthalmic solution), 0.5% as base, from Alcon Laboratories, Inc. See U.S. Pat. No. 6,716,830. The '830 patent discloses compositions specifically formulated for topical application to ophthalmic, otic, and nasal tissues. The '830 patent discloses moxifloxacin compositions optionally containing an anti-inflammatory agent. Disclosed anti-inflammatory agents include steroidal and non-steroidal anti-inflammatory agents. According to the '830 patent, the preferred steroidal anti-inflammatory agents for ophthalmic and otic use include dexamethasone, loteprednol, rimexolone, prednisolone, fluorometholone, and hydrocortisone. A suspension composition containing moxifloxacin and dexamethasone (micronized) and having a pH of 5.5 is provided in Example 2 of the '830 patent. The '830 patent does not specifically disclose any solution compositions containing moxifloxacin and dexamethasone phosphate.
Dexamethasone phosphate is a known form of dexamethasone. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,939,873. This form of dexamethasone has been used in topical ophthalmic and otic compositions. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,679,665.
What is needed are stable, preserved, multi-dose solution compositions of moxifloxacin and dexamethasone that are suitable for topical administration to the eye and ear.